Dagger
by MysteryGirly130
Summary: Dagger is a young villain and Deathstrokes apprentice but is captured on a mission for him (I'm trying to improve my writing but I'm not professional or anything)
1. Chapter 1

Between episodes 6-7

"Dagger, in here now!' Deathstoke suddenly shouts from the other room. I stop what I'm doing and run to the room Deathstroke is in and drop to my knees. "You are to steal a microchip from Wayne Tech, I have details in this folder," Deathstroke says and hands me a folder. I nod and take this as a dismissal and I take the folder and leave. In an hour I'm at Wayne tech. I manage to avoid detection until I slip the microchip into my belt.

"Stop right there!" A boys voice yells.

"Dude really? So Cliché," another voice I recognize as Robin says.

I turn shocked and see the teens Deathstroke warned me about a few weeks ago. I set off and a full on sprint towards the window. I hear flash speed footsteps and I dive to the side and barely avoid Kid Flash charging me. I spot a shimmer in the air and realize that the Martian girl is coming towards me to I throw a firebomb. I go on like this but I forget to account for Artemis and take a taser arrow to the torso and fall unconscious. I wake up hours later in a pale room. I try to get up and realize I'm chained to the bed. I test how strong they are and am soon sure I can't break them so I lay back down. After a while, Batman walks in and I sit back up.

"You are Dagger, Deathstrokes apprentice?" Batman asks and I nod, that's no secret. "Do you go by another name?" Batman asks I shake my head. "Why did Deathstroke want the microchip?" Batman asks and I totally rationally decide to stop listening to him and just stare at him until he leaves. A little while later Black Canary comes in.

"I want to help you but you have to work with us, can you please tell us what Deathstroke wanted with the microchip?" Canary asks. I shake my head. "Okay fine, if your sure you don't want to tell us, but Batman is very stubborn on you staying in here until you show that you're willing to work with us," Canary laments then leaves.

 **Miss Martians POV**

"She is just our age, who knows how long she was trapped with Deathstroke!" I say begging.

"Exactly, who knows how long she has been under his influence, she is a security risk, I am willing to give her a chance if she will give us information," Batman says with that voice he uses.

"Maybe we should cut her some slack, she is young," Canary says and I nod.

"I think we should hold firm, even if just to show her we are not playing around," Batman replies.

"I hate to say this but he's right, it really does pain me to treat her like this but it's for the best," Robin says agreeing with his mentor.

"It feels wrong," I say sadly.

"I don't like it anymore then you do," Robin admits but I turn away. Batman and Canary leave.

 **Robin's POV**

'I feel guilty. I could just as easily have been taken in by a villain and maybe even be in her place, but she can't be trusted, it pains me but she can't' I think as I look in the observation room at the girl.

 **Dagger's POV**

Artemis walks in and we lock eyes and I recognize her.

"Dagger, why are you so loyal to that monster," Artemis asks and I glare at her to say that she knows exactly why. "Okay fine, my dad told me why, but you're away from him now," Artemis admits.

"I still fear because I know no matter how far I run no matter how well I hide I will always be found by Deathstroke or his friends," I say, my voice scratchy from disuse, surprising even myself.

"What?" Artemis asks shocked. I don't respond. Soon Artemis leaves and I'm alone again.

'wow my voice sounds weird, its been ages since I've had need to talk, I hope I won't be talking too much around here' I think and stare at one of the blank walls.

 **one week passes**.

"I'll tell you now," I say quietly as Batman enters the room. I then tell him about what the folder said about the chip.

"whats your real name Dagger?" Batman asks. I shrug. "I'm going to leave and Canary is going to come talk to you," Batman promises then leaves. As expected Canary comes in.

"Hey kiddo, the Justice League has a secret operative team for teenagers and I was wondering if you would like a chance to join?" Canary asks. I look surprised.

"I thought I would be sent to the court system," I say simply.

"well you're just a kid and I convinced Batman to give you a chance, you want it or not?" Canary asks.

"I do," I reply quietly.

"Okay, I need to put a special collar on you, one that will shock you I you try to betray us, is that okay?" Canary asks.

"yeah its fine," I say, why wouldn't it be okay? they act like I haven't undergone assassins training. Canary pulls out a collar and puts it on me then unlocks the chains around my wrists.

"can you come with me so I can show you the cave and you can meet your teammates," Canary asks. I nod and she leads me to a Zeta tube and marks me into the system. We then Zeta to 'the cave' and I see the young heroes waiting with Batman.

" _Dagger_ is our new teammate," Kid Flash says incredulously.

"Technically it's up to the team, this is more of a suggestion," Canary admits.

"We should take a vote, all in favor of letting Dagger join the team?" Aqualad asks and raises his hand. Robin, Miss Martin raise their hands at once. After a moment Superboy raises his hand as well tipping the balance in my favor. Canary lets out a breath she was holding and Miss Martian walks up to me.

"Hi I'm Megan, I'll show you around the cave," she offers and grabs my hand and begins leading me to a tunnel and as we are leaving I hear Batman call out to Aqualad. I ignore it and let Megan show me around the cave and a little while later I'm sitting on a couch in front of a TV beside Superboy. I sit there awkwardly until Megan gives me some food and I make up an excuse and go to my room. I sit down on the bed and look around in a daze.

'This happened so quickly, one moment I'm off to steal a Wayne Tech Microchip the next I'm with the good guys, I hope Deathstroke doesn't find me' I think as I eat. I finish eating and throw away my plate and look around wondering what to do. I fall back on what I always used to do in my free time and head to the training room. Once there I decide on the respire and in moments I'm flying through the air grabbing the pieces of trapeze and spinning through the air. I drop to the ground after a while and hear someone clapping. I turn in shock and see Robin there.

"You sure do have a skill set, assassin, thief and circus performer," Robin says. I nod to him and turn away awkwardly. "Okay that sounded mean, I don't hate you and I think you deserve this chance but do know that I can't trust you," Robin says.

"Well duh, anyone who trusts me is a fool," I say harshly and go to leave.

"Why are you like this?" Robin asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask in reply.

"Haven't you ever felt anything for someone?" Robin asks. I remember a time when things were good and I causes me pain to remember so I turn on him livid and pin him to the ground.

"Don't speak to me of feelings, you have no place to judge me," I growl then get up and walk away. As I walk to my room I start to cry as I remember my sister, the only one who cared about me.

'Wonderful, now there's one less out of 4 people who like me, wonder how long it will take to get to zero,' I think sarcastically trying to distract myself as I plop down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

During 9

The others leave on a mission I'm for some reason not allowed to go on so I turn on the news and watch. Nothing much happens for a while and I fall asleep. I wake up with a start but I'm not sure why until I see Deathstroke literally like right by me. I leap off the sofa and get into a fighting stance.

"Two questions, one how did you get into the cave, and two how did you find the cave?" I ask.

"You don't need to know that Dagger," Deathstroke laughs and knocks me unconscious.

Time passes and nothing much happens, there is pain but it's not much all things considered.

During 19

One moment I'm in the library watched carefully by two assassins, the next all the adults are gone, the only one Ieft in the room is me. I get up confused and look around. I find no one in the base. I get to a phone and call the caves number.

"Hello?" Robin asks confused.

"Its Dagger, are all the adults gone where you are?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're kinda panicking, what happened when you vanished?" Robin asks.

"Deathstroke came back for me, do I still have Zeta assess?" I ask.

"I don't see why you wouldn't," Robin says.

"Bye," I say then nervously leave the base. I walk out and find that its not far from a city and I steal one of the motorcycles. I ride to the city and recognize it as star city and remember where one of the Zetas here is. I go through the Zeta to the cave. I see the team around a holographic screen.

"Dagger! what happened?" Megan asks.

"well, right before I disappeared I was sleeping in the main area of the cave, then Deathstroke somehow entered the cave and kidnapped me, but now all the adults are gone I left," I explain.

"yeah, we need to fix the no adults thing," Kid Flash says.

"How do we know Dagger isn't spying on us?" Artemis asks.

"I'll just leave if I'm not wanted, you all probably don't believe me," I say.

"Yeah I don't believe you," KF says and I leave. I try to do some good on my own, I find out where the heroes are taking kids and I bring kids I find there. I run into one kid who won't go with me.

"mommy said not to go with strangers," The kid says.

"would you feel better if I went and got a hero like from TV?" I ask.

"yeah, I would feel better, can you get Artemis?" the kid asks with starry eyes.

"Okie dokie," I say and go into a nearby house.

"theres a kid here who won't come with me to the group of kids, he wants Artemis to take him, I'm on Tarif street Star City, you'll see us," I say and hang up. I walk out to the street and pull out some Uno cards I grabbed earlier in the night and I play uno with him until Artemis comes.

"WOW! you really got Artemis to come! are you a super hero to?" the boy asks me.

"No, she's a villain," Artemis says sharply, "But I guess she's doing some good today," She adds a little less harshly. The boy runs up the Artemis and she picks him up and carries him away. I go around and tell a few older kids where the school the heroes are gathering the kids in. I find a baby and carry her to the school. I drop the baby off with an older kid and instructions on what to do with a baby. I head back into the streets and search houses looking for kids occasionally pocketing something I want. I hear a sound in a room of the house I'm in. Indie the room is a scared 11 year old.

"Hey kid," I say.

"Who is it?" The boy asks.

"I'm Dagger," I say.

"Your a villain?" The boy asks.

"well yes," I reply, "but I'm helping the heroes today."

"Okay," the boy says. I convince him to come with me and we talk as we're walking to the school.

"So then I jumped out the window and landed on my motorcycle next the Deathstroke and we rode away with the poison," I say telling the mildest story about my experiences as a villain to the boy.

"Wow your so cool! Can I tell these stories to by friends?" The boy asks.

"Sure kid," I say and lead him into the school. I'm hungry and tired and so I decide to call it a night and steal some food from a nearby house and settle in into the alleyway by a pizzeria.

(I know its not very good)


	3. Chapter 3

Around 23 ish

Time passes and I get info that a partner of Deathstroke is gathering valuable stuff. I decide to stop them. I traverse ways and start to sneak into the base but basically, Artemis messes everything up but eventually, we get the case.

"This is your fault!" Artemis blames me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't you know guys knew about this," I say not really defecting guilt.

"It's your fault as well Artemis, you ditched us!" Red Arrow shouts.

"Oh so sending Artemis in alone at first wasn't the plan? Gee, it seemed like such a good plan," I say sarcastically.

"Shut it Dagger," Artemis replies.

"This is why I'm never joining the team," I retort and walk away. Robin catches up to me and hands me a cheap flip phone.

"It's so we can keep up on stuff both of us are likely going after so this doesn't happen again, it has the caves number and my number," Robin explains.

"Thanks," I say trying to sound bored but failing.

"For a villain you're not so bad," Robin says.

"For a Hero your not so bad yourself," I say and run off.

Right before 24

"Hey Dagger, can you come with me on a mission, warning Artemis will be there," Robin says.

"Why do you want me to come?" I ask.

"Well you look a bit like me and Superboy and you know Trapeze, it's a circus, Haileys Circus," Robin explains.

"Okay, I'll be there, meet at Haileys?" I ask.

"Sure," Robin agrees.

We meet up and I explain that Haley may know me from something I did with Deathstroke.

We get on the trapeze and do a performance blah blah blah. We catch the Parasite. I am walking down the aisle of the train and I run into Haley, literally.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Not your fault dear," Haley says.

"Thanks for letting me stay even though my siblings are moving on," I say gratefully.

"Your amazing, one of the best I've seen, second only to your brother Dan," Haley admires.

"It's nothing really," I say humbly.

"Why didn't you want to move on with your family?" Haley asks.

"Well I've wanted to just pick a Circus and stay and you made me feel welcome," I say.

"Okay kid," Haley says.

"Oh and Haley, I might have to go help out my siblings on short notice, so I won't mind if you decide to find a replacement," I admit.

"I won't go out of my way to replace you, but I'll keep my eyes open so I know where to go to if you leave," Haley says.

"Okay, thanks again Haley," I say.

"Not a problem," Haley replies.


	4. Chapter 4 (Last of Season one eps)

26

"Dagger!" Robin's voice says nervously over the phone.

"Owe shush Dan," I reply.

"Oh sorry, your with Haley's still, Daisy?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, now tell me what's wrong Dan," I ask.

"There's a big problem in our favorite city," Dan explains cryptically but I understand what he means.

"Okay, we're in Star City, where should I meet up with you?" I ask.

"Star City? Perfect! Meet me at Star Labs," Dan says. I hang up and run to Haley.

"I need to go, Haley, there's a family emergency," I say urgently.

"Okay Kiddo, good thing we found those partners, I'll let them know you're leaving," Haley replies.

"Thanks, Haley," I say gratefully and run to my compartment. I shove a few things in my bag and hurry into town to Star Labs. I go around back of Star Labs and see Kid Flash by the back door eating a banana. I walk up to him.

"Is Robin inside?" I ask Kid Flash.

"What? Who are you?" Kid Flash asks surprised.

"Dude you know me, it's Dagger," I reply.

"Oh yeah, Robin is inside," Kid Flash then replies. I push past him and go into the building and find where Robin is, he's with Artemis, Aqualad, and some girl I don't recognize.

"Where's Megan and Superboy?" I ask.

"Hi Dagger," Robin says not looking up from what he's doing," They're keeping an eye on things," Robin explains.

"Umm who's this?" The stranger asks.

"I'm Dagger, an Ex Villain who sometimes chill with these dudes but not all the time because Artemis and Kidflash don't like me," I explain to the stranger.

"Okay, I'm Rocket," Rocket replies.

"Nice to meet you, do you have some name other than Dagger?" Rocket asks.

"I went to Daisy in the Circus but it's not really my style," I reply.

"Well I for one don't care, we are in the middle of a crisis," Zatanna snaps.

"Ouch my fragile assassins self-esteem," I say.

"This is why I hate you, you make a joke out of being an assassin at a time like this? We are having a crisis!" Artemis shouts.

"Well gee sorry I don't know all about this crisis," I reply.

"Calm down, Dagger, the Justice League is under mind control, Artemis thinks you're going to betray us while we're fixing it," Robin says.

"Okay, what can I do to help," I say sobering up quick.

"You know more about the structure of villains more than anyone, I need you to go find out who else is in on this," Robin says. I nod and go get into my suit in a bathroom and head out.

"She really does look villainous with the costume on," Rocket says as I leave.

"It is hard to take even some of the scariest people seriously in sweatpants," Artemis replies.

I investigate the villains for a little while and once I'm sure the villains arnt up to anything odd I call Robin. I tell them nothing is up with most villains but they have already fought the Justice League without me.


	5. Chapter 5

Season 2 episode 7

I walk down the hallway next to Kalduram.

"How are you doing Dagger?" Kaldur asks.

"Fine sir, how are you doing sir?" I ask coldly keeping up the facade.

"I am well," Kaldur says right before we get into the water craft. It's not nearly as weird pretending to be a villain as I once really was, it's like putting on a show that you've performed many times before. We board the craft and sail to the place where the space craft is taking off. I am ordered to stay by the craft and I oversee the operations there. Things go horribly from a villainous perspective but great if you consider we're traitors. Aqualad is about to pretend to kill Artemis and I am fighting Nightwing as planes but then the rocket explodes without our help. I look at Kaldur surprised and Nightwing gets a cheep shot on me and knocks me to the ground. I go to fight him again but Aqualad pretends to stay Artemis and then motions me to escape to the ship with him. We get into the ship safely and begin back to base.

"All things considered we did great sir, Spacecraft gone, Artemis dead, probably traumatized a few people," I say darkly.

"No Dagger, we did not destroy the ship, even if someone else did we still failed," Kaldur chides.

"Of course sir, I'm sorry sir," I reply.

"You are forgiven Dagger," Kaldur forgives. We arrive at the base and I head to my quarters while Kaldur heads to talk to his father, Black Manta. A few hours later I'm watching over as Nightwing gives Artemis the charmed necklace and she appears to be Tigeris now. After everyone leaves but Nightwing I drop into view.

"Why can't we even tell Kaldur that I'm on your side?" I ask.

"You are the ace up my sleeve, you can never break your cover unless it's an emergency, you must be seen as a villain to everyone, including Kaldur," Nightwing explains.

"Okay fine, and you put the glamor so I see Tigeris as Tigeris for the same reason," I reply.

"Yeah, only break cover to even them if needed," Nightwing reminds.

"Yeah I get it, secret weapon, blah blah blah, this will be our last meeting then?" I ask.

"Yeah, even this meeting is to risky for my tastes, you've been undercover for 4 years getting Deathstroke to trust you again," Nightwing replies.

"I'm glad there's something I can do," I reply and leave.

During season 2 ep 8

"Hello Miss Tigeris," I say stiffly.

"Hello Dagger," Tigeris replies formally.

"Have we met before?" I ask.

"I don't think so," Tirgeris replies.

"Yes we have, we met when I was being a rebellious little brat, I Troyes to stop you from killing someone," I say relishing the momentary panic when she thought I knifes who she really is.

"Oh yeah, you do look familiar," Tigeris replies, probably thinking that I was mistaken and it would be a useful connection.

"Good thing I didn't catch you, I was being stupid, I hope you will forgive the interference I caused," I apologize.

"You were a misguided child, but don't think I would hesitate to kill you if you were to act that way now," Tigeris forgives. Dang Arty is good and playing Tigeris.

"I thank you sincerely for your forgiveness Tigeris," I say and Tigeris smirks.

"Yeah yeah kid, everyone has a rebellious stage," Tigeris replies.

S2 E9

I keep watch from the Manta flyer as Blue Beatle and Impulse take the bait. Soon Kaldur returns with Icicle Jr, Tigeris and the Terror Twins. Kaldur explains to the others the plan and I look at Tigeris and smirk. I've forged a friendship with her so I have an excuse to defend her in a tight spot.

"Tigeris, how do you think the heroes are going to react to our arrival?" I ask Tigeris.

"Ha, I can't wait to see their faces when we walk in circumventing all the security protocols," Tigeris replies lightheartedly. We arrive at the cave and Kaldur simply walks in and calms down Sphere. Tigeris goes in and puts a collar around Wolf's neck. Tuppence knocks out Beast Boy while Icicle Jr. and Tommy restrain Superboy. The alarms finally go off and Nightwing and all them try to fight back but basically all lost. I wait in the ship as Blue Beetle and Impulse are brought on the ship as everyone boards.

"Is everything ready for departure sir?" I ask.

"Yes," Kaldur replies. I pilot the flying vessel away from the mountain and am severely shocked when Kaldur actually explodes the mountain, he better know what he's doing.

S2 E10

I am touring the ship with Kaldur when all of a sudden, ALARMS EVERYWHERE! Then next thing I know Megan does something to Kaldur and he falls to his knees, Megan does the same and I go to attack Megan and shout.

"MARTIAN WITCH!" I shout and am just about ready to claw her eyes out when Beast Boy knocks me out.


	6. Rest of Book

During season 2 ep 8

"Hello Miss Tigeris," I say stiffly.

"Hello Dagger," Tigeris replies formally.

"Have we met before?" I ask.

"I don't think so," Tirgeris replies.

"Yes we have, we met when I was being a rebellious little brat, I Troyes to stop you from killing someone," I say relishing the momentary panic when she thought I knifes who she really is.

"Oh yeah, you do look familiar," Tigeris replies, probably thinking that I was mistaken and it would be a useful connection.

"Good thing I didn't catch you, I was being stupid, I hope you will forgive the interference I caused," I apologize.

"You were a misguided child, but don't think I would hesitate to kill you if you were to act that way now," Tigeris forgives. Dang Arty is good and playing Tigeris.

"I thank you sincerely for your forgiveness Tigeris," I say and Tigeris smirks.

"Yeah yeah kid, everyone has a rebellious stage," Tigeris replies.

S2 E9

I keep watch from he Manta flyer as Blue Beatle and Impulse take the bait. Soon Kaldur returns with Icicle Jr, Tigeris and the Terror Twins. Kaldur explains to the others the plan and I look at Tigeris and smirk. I've forged a friendship with her so I have an excuse to defend her in a tight spot.

"Tigeris, how do you think the heroes are going to react to our arrival?" I ask Tigeris.

"Ha, I can't wait to see their faces when we walk in circumventing all the security protocols," Tigeris replies lightheartedly. We arrive at the cave and Kaldur simply walks in and calms down Sphere. Tigeris goes in and puts a collar around Wolf's neck. Tuppence knocks out Beast Boy while Icicle Jr. and Tommy restrain Superboy. The alarms finally go off and Nightwing and all them try to fight back but basically all lost. I wait in the ship as Blue Beetle and Impulse are brought on the ship as everyone boards.

"Is everything ready for departure sir?" I ask.

"Yes," Kaldur replies. I pilot the flying vessel away from the mountain and am severely shocked when Kaldur actually explodes the mountain, he better know what he's doing.

S2 E10

I am touring the ship with Kaldur when all of a sudden, ALARMS EVERYWHERE! Then next thing I know Megan does something to Kaldur and he falls to his knees, Megan does the same and I go to attack Megan and shout.

"MARTIAN WITCH!" I shout and am just about ready to claw her eyes out when Beast Boy knocks me out.

S2 E11

I wake up on a cot and look around and see Kaldur asleep on a cot nearby and Tigeris standing watch.

"How is Kaldur'ahm doing Tigeris?" I ask.

"He was mind blasted by the Martian witch, he's not doing well," Tigeris says.

"That witch will die!" I growl.

"Yes she will," Tigeris replies coolly. I wonder if Artemis means it, or do I even mean it? I go about my day and report to Deathstroke at noon.

"Sir, it is well that you are officially working with the light at last," I say respectfully.

"You failed to stop Miss Martian from ruining the mind of Kaldur, you are a failure," Deathstroke says and then the rest is not fun.

S2 E13

Manta brings in Psimon to heal Kaldur's mind and a flash of panic crosses my mind, what if Psimon discovers Kaldur and Arty, I've grown attached to Tigeris. I stand beside Tigeris and can practically see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Tigeris, I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab some coffee, want some?" I ask. Tigeris nods and I go to the break room and make a pot of coffee and fill to travel mugs and go back to the room. I act shocked when I see Psimon on the floor. I hand Tigeris her coffee.

"Thanks," Tigeris says and accepts the cup.

"What happened to the psychic?" I ask.

"The witch set up a defense mechanism in Kaldurs mind I think, we'll have to get the witch herself to heal him," Tigeris says. Clever! Now Megan doesn't have to die right away and Arty and Kaldur's secret is safe.

"Would you rather go after the witch or watch Kaldur?" I ask hoping she'll chose the witch.

"You pick," Tigeris replies seeming to know I want her to go after Megan.

"You go after the Martian, I might kill her if I go," I reply and a hint of a smirk crosses Tigeris's face, she thinks she manipulating me. Manta runs into the room and basically the same thing happens with him and Tigeris heads out.a while later Tigeris returns with Miss Martian in a collar and Manta gives Megan this whole speech about how Deathstroke is in another Manta sub and can kill Miss M at any time. That could be bad, I know that Artemis and Kaldur care about Miss M, it's likly they'll kill Megan after anyway, I need to do something. After Manta talks to Tigeris she takes over watching Megan and Kaldur so I go to another area of the sun and find a way to contact Sportsmaster, I give him info on how to get in the sub. This is the best way to make a distraction so Megan can escape, I just hope it doesn't backfire on me.

S2 E14

Kaldur appears to be healing somewhat but not much progress

S2 E15

I look at the sky on the computer screen and hand it to Tigeris worried.

"Some villain in a powerful batttle station? Good for them," Tigeris says.

"You know the Justice League won't surrender, they have to much pride, and I prefer not dying," I say back. Megan looks up confused.

"What's going on?" Megan asks.

"None of your business witch," Tigeris snaps. I turn on the news on my tablet and put on headphones and a reporter talking to a representative of the Justice League comes on.

"The object getting nearer is call the WarWorld, the poorly has refused to negotiate and in a few minutes I have to get back to the conference on what we should do, we will get back to you when it is safe to report our actions," Captian Atom explains. It cuts to Godfrey complaining.

"The Justice League is keeping secrets from us once again! Now to a press conference the Reach is holding on the problem. The Reach Ambassador says a bunch of lie about how they have no weapons and how they will stay with us and fall with us if you fall, all lies.

"Tigeris, the Warworld is operantly not negotiating, it is just attacking blindly," I say worried.

"Don't worry the heroes will save us all," Tigeris says slightly sarcastically. I watch the news riveted by the threat to the world.

"Don't get me wrong Tigeris, I don't care about any of the heroes, but if the world ends the problem presents it's self, I'm on the world," I comment as the news announcer says not to evacuate because we have no where to go.

"I bet the Reach will use their Navy," Tigeris comments.

"$5?" I ask.

"Deal," Tigeris replies and turns back to Megan. I leave the room and get myself a coffee with a cookie creamer and eat a light meal. Once I return and turn on my tablet operantly Blue beat the whole Warworld and the Reach used their Navy to stop some of the attacks. I toss a five dollar bill at Tigeris's head annoyed.

"Tigeris, you won the bet, and it's your meal shift," I say. Tigeris nods and leaves the room.

S2 E16

Sportsmaster warns me that he's coming in, though he doesn't actually know that I'm his source. I am off duty and next thing I know Manta is ordering me and a troop of Manta troopers to hurry to Kaldur's room. I run ahead of the squad and try to kick down the door trying desperately to get into Kaldur's room. The Manta troopers put a bomb and we are about to get clear but Manta detonates it practically in my face and I fall unconcious. I wake up a bit later in my quarters to hear that Kaldur is fully restored but the Martian and Sportsmaster and Cheshire escaped.

S2 E17

I watch and laugh a little as the Reach Ambassador is confused by the sudden mood change of Godfrey since the last interview with him. I nudge the tablet into Tigeris's hand and she watches the clip.

"This is not funny, this is an ally beginning to fail at a careful plan," Tigeris scolds and I sober up immediately.

"Sorry miss," I apologize.

S2 E18

I get reassigned to a chamber that's some sort of temple with orders to throw an upcoming fight with the teen heroes. They arrive soon after I get there and I throw the fight as ordered. I wake up a while later in a bubble made by Rocket. Nightwing is also in there along with Superboy. Superboy is glaring at me angrily and I smirk back.

"Everyone else leave, I want to talk to Dagger alone," Nightwing says. The others clear out, Superboy rather reluctantly.

"So this is a good cover for a meeting?" I say.

"Yeah, anything you care to tell me?" Nightwing asks.

"I have befriended Artemis is I will have a cover holding exscuse to defend her, Manta trusts me with sensitive missions involving the Reach, such as direct guarding of Kaldur'ahm because Manta believes I have grown to hate you, especially with the show I put on about hating Megan for hurting Kaldur. The friendship with Tigeris gives me an excuse to defend Artemis in case of an emergency," I explain. Nightwing then explains a sensitive plan that he is working on and that I shouldn't drop my cover as it may be useful in the future. Then the others come back in and I go back to being an unrepentant villain.

"How could you be loyal to Kaldur, he killed Artemis!" Beast Boy shouts.

"Artemis hated me! That's why even when I was a hero I never joined the team, Artemis never believed I was a hero, and she convinced others, well now I really am not a hero," I say bitterly. Nightwing looks a little impressed at how I'm pulling this off. Then I pull a gas pellet out of a secret pocket in my belt and set it off. The room fills with smoke quickly and I escape the dingy warehouse the heroes are staying in. I run through the streets and eventually get to a small store and decide to stop. I go in and while being watched nervously buy a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. I pull them on as I leave the store and I begin to walk to a intercity subway. Basically I make it back to Manta and report full success on the heroes freeing Blue Beatle.

"Perfect, I knew the heroes would feel betrayed by you still and would keep you captive, great job escaping," Manta praises and I barely hold back a proud smile. I head to the break room to grab a snack and see Tigeris.

"yo Tigeris, I escaped from the heroes!" I say lightheartedly to Tigeris.

"Dang good job," Tigeris praises.

S2 E19

I walk into the cavern with Deathstroke while Black Beatle walks in the other side. things go as they go and after a while a fight breaks out barely diffused by Kaldur. Then Tigeris is discovered to be Artemis.

"YOU'RE ARTEMIS?!" I shout shocked.

"I, uh," Artemis says.

"was everything a lie, our friendship, just part of your cover?" I demand.

"Enough Dagger," Deathstroke says and shoots Artemis and Kaldur. In spite of me a tear rolls down my cheek. Then a hologram of Kaldur appears above his corpse. It basically unmasks the Reach and the Light's back stabbing and maneuvering. Vandal Savage complains that Kaldur has done so much to delay Savages plans and the ambassador calls earthlings an pestilence and a plague. The ambassador threatens to use the Warworld on earth and Savage says that would be impressing because Savage has the Crystal Key.

"thats all I needed to know," Kaldur says and gets up. Artemis also stops pretending to be dead. Deathstroke tunes out to have been Megan and she floats a sword pointing it at Savage. Megan explains that se wouldn't want to do any serious damage to her best friends when a trick would work just fine. Then the trap is sprung, in moments there are heroes everywhere.

"Dang, I should have know you were this clever Kaldur," I say as I battle Nightwing with a few of the Light's guards.

"Good job keeping cover," Nightwing whispers in my ear as he flips me. I black out for a moment after I hit the ground but manage to stumble to my feet. I realize that almost all the Light is subdued so I run towards a secret exit only to be tackled by Artemis. I push her off and we begin fighting while the others fight a few other people.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it was you, Artemis," I say with a fire in my eyes.

"I was cruel to you before, I understand thats what pushed you back to being a villain," Artemis replies.

"oh dont sound so apologetic, our whole friendship was probably just a lie of yours," I hiss.

"No, I did come to befriend you," Artemis replies.

"I can never be friends with a hero," I retort and kick her away and run towards the exit again.

"You can break cover Dagger, the villains are unconscious and I think I should stop keeping secrets from the team.

"okay," I say with a shrug and stop running and turn around again.

"wait what?" Artemis says confused.

"Nightwing said not to break cover until he said to, sorry for that whole, I can't be friends with hero thing a minute ago," I say.

"I needed the battle to be real on one side at least because Dagger is going to stay an agent keeping n eye on the baddies.

"Yup," I say and lean back against a rock.

"Operantly she called Sportsmaster to make a good diversion for Megan's escape," Nightwing adds.

"that was risky but I figured you could use the diversion to make it so whatever you did would stay under the surface, how did I do as a villain?" I ask Artemis.

"Wait did you know about my begin alive, if you knew it was me why did you become my friend?" Artemis asks.

"Well at first it was an excuse to back you up without seeming odd," I reply.

"that was, good," Artemis says reluctantly.

"I know you only befriended me to use me as cover, its fine, now to maintain my cover, have I escaped or have I been captured?" I ask.

"you've escaped, but I want to remain in contact," Nightwing says and passes me a phone, like the one from 5 years ago.

"well I'll run out the secret exit now," I say and sprint away.

S2 E20

I watch the news in horror as the nit so natural disasters take place across the globe, I thought it was an isolated incident when I barley made it to my safe house. I wait watching the news and eventually the heroes save the world. There's a cause, Kid Flash, I never really knew him, he was always on Artemis's side hating me. I still regret his passing.

Aftermath of S2

I use my special unrecorded access to the watchtower to visit the thing with Kid Flash's holo statue thing.

"I didn't know you, but you were a hero, you don't deserve to have your death forgotten, I hope wherever you are is barable, but since you're a hero I don't think I need to hope," I say quietly. I hear a footstep behind me and turn surprised. I see Batman staring me down.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asks.

"Paying my respects to the hero," I say simply.

"How did you know he died?" Batman asks.

"Well gee, it couldn't possibly be his grieving girlfriend I befriended," I say sarcastically.

"You never knew Kid Flash, besides, you're a villain, why would Artemis have your number and not tell us?" Batman asks. I raise an eyebrow at this.

"So he didn't tell you?" I say.

"Tell me what?" Batman asks. I throw down a gas pellet and begin to run at the exit and dodge a Balas thrown at me.

"A secret," I say and use the Zeta tube to disappear.


	7. Notice!

Hi! So this book isn't very good, so like I'm rewriting, following the same basic story writing style, pov and so on. it will be published as a new story. hope you will enjoy!


	8. To those who it concerns

Dear people who may be worrying, when I said same format I meant some tense and such, the USA uses you ardessed are ones I am looking into in the new draft, don't worry.


	9. THank you!

I'd like to thank everyone who has left comments, I know its been a LONG time since I have been on here and I wont really be updating because I started working on a REAL novel in the mean time i'd like to recomend some books by friends of mine to read and when I finish the novel i'm working on I'll publish a link to that too.


End file.
